1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a computer-readable information recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to carry out control of forming an image with the use of an image forming apparatus such as a printer, a facsimile, a copier, a plotter, or a multi-function peripheral having functions of a printer, a facsimile, a copier and/or a plotter, in an electrophotographic system or a liquid jetting recording system, a program called a printer driver is used, and an information processing apparatus mounting the printer driver is used to create printing data or set printing conditions.
As a function of the printer driver, such a function may be provided to prepare optimum processes according to characteristics of printing data as printing quality setpoints for when drawing objects such as character objects, photograph objects and graphic objects included in a user's printing data are processed, and a user can selects a printing quality setpoint.
Further, as discussed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2006-209389, in variable printing which combines various types of printing data, characteristics of halftone screens for graphics, characters, natural images and computer graphics contradict each other. Therefore, an image forming procedure which is optimum to all of these types of printing data cannot be designated when all of these types of printing data are incorporated together. In order to solve the problem, a printing setpoint is attached to each type of printing data to be incorporated together. Then, when a master document is output, an output condition to be given priority is set, and an optimum printing setpoint is generated for outputting the document obtained from the combination.
However, many users do not often change setpoints of a printer driver depending on particular printing data, and usually use default setpoints as they are. Therefore, although various printing quality setpoints such as “priority to character”, “priority to photograph”, “priority to character/graphic” and so forth, are available, there are few cases where users actually use these printing quality setpoints. As a result, a printing result optimum to printing data may not be actually provided.